Long Night
by mccordeal11
Summary: Happened after Dimitri in Geneva Yep, its one of my favorite plot aside from the ultimatum and the smuts


Long Night

"Henry..." She call softly, almost a whisper when she stepped into their bedroom. He was sitting by the window. He looked at her with sad eyes.

She reluctantly walked closer. She thought twice before reaching for his face. He shuddered at the contact. He was still mad. He understood it wasn't his wife's fault, it was the President's decision but he is still mad. At himself specifically. He was the one who convinced Dimitri. And now he's dead. Somewhat, his wife is tied up with this whole mess. He just wants to mad for a while.

She knows he's furious. She understands why. She was upset too. She couldn't do anything even if she was opposed to the decision. She had to get in line. She just wants to be there for her husband. She slowly wrapped her arms around her husband. He didn't move. She tried further. Planting butterfly kisses on his arms, then his jaw and on his face. It always eases the tension between then when she does that. She can feel him responding a bit. She can feel the tension slowly tearing down. Then she tried furthermore. She cupped his face. "Henry.", she whispered. She looked into his eyes, telling him sorry. Telling him that she is there for him, no matter what. Slowly, she lowered her lips to his. It was the softest kiss they had. It was calming. And then he opened his lips and run his tongue on hers. Nipping her lower lip in the process. She moaned. "I'm sorry baby". Elizabeth whispered in between kisses.

Suddenly he went rigid. Then she felt his grip on her arms, so hard it hurt. She knew it would leave a mark. And he pushed her away from him. He looked at her, fire in his eyes, rage. He panted with the overwhelming emotion that suddenly same rushing through him. For a moment he forgot about Dimitri. He felt guilty about it.

"You think THAT will solve the problem? That i'll just forget what you did because of that?"

"Henry. Babe, no. I. I... just want to let you know i'm here. And i'm sorry about what happened. I can't do anything about it. But i'm here for you baby. Please."

She tried to come closer again. Reaching for him. But he dismssed her. Batting her hand away. He knew if he let her wife touch him, he'd be a goner. He can't think straight around Elizabeth. And that would mean he'll be forgetting what happened to Dimitri. He has to do something about it and he can't let his wife's touch cloud his mind right now.

"Stop! You did this to him. You were there, you could have done something. Anything. You chose not to. So don't!". He stormed out of the bedroom and headed downstairs.

She felt defeated. It felt like losing her parents again, but more painful. She felt her knees wobble as she tried to reach for the bed. Her tears running nonstop. Everything hurt - her arms, her hands, her heart. It felt like her brain will explode. She cried until she could cry no more. She got up slowly, maybe she should run. It'll ease the pain, make her forget. She changed and headed downstairs. She saw Henry in their office, she didn't dare look at him. Her detail were indignant to let her run but seeing how she is, they had to let her.

Henry was aware of her wife coming down. He was surprised she was wearing her joggers but didn't say anything. He saw how hurt crossed her eyes during their fight. He saw how she suddenly felt defeated, unwanted. He still feels so mad, he run downstairs to cool down. He felt no control of how he feels, he was afraid he'd hurt his wife. No, he is never a violent person. But this rage he felt was none he ever felt before. So when he saw his wife coming down, he just looked at her. His heart sunk when he saw how she looked. She refused to look at him but the redness and puffiness of her eyes were evident. He wanted to run to her and hug her but she was out by the door when he got up. He felt so guilty about what he's done. He knows she was as upset as he is with the decision but he cant get a hold of his rage. He decided to pray. His mind was clear by the end of his prayer. He was still mad but not to his wife. More of himself for what happened to Dimitri, for taking it all out to his wife.

He decided to talk to his wife when she comes back. He owes her an apology. He waited. An hour passed and no Elizabeth walk through the door. As the second hour approached, he started to get worried. He reached for his mobile and tried calling her phone. One ring. Two rings. Still no answer on the third ring. He fidgeted. It was so un-Elizabeth to not answer the phone on the first ring. But maybe she didnt hear coz they were running. He grabbed his jacket and head to the door. Just when he was about to open it, Elizabeth came in.

She looked at him. She hesitated before she softly asked, "You're going out?"

Henry just stood there, looking at his wife but no words came out. He wanted to hug her tightly, to assure him that she was there, safe but he couldn't move. Guilt was eating him, he doesn't deserve this woman.

Elizabeth lowered her gaze, trying to hide the tears starting to fall again. She stepped inside, and painfully dragged herself towards the stairs. This will be a long lonely night.

"I'm sorry."

Elizabeth stopped. She held tightly on the balustrade, drawing strength from it. Contemplating on whether did she heard it right or her mind is just playing tricks on her.

Henry walked towards Elizabeth. He slowly put his arms around her, his cheek nozzled on her hair. "I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry i hurt you. I'm sorry that i have taken it all out on you. I'm sorry I'm failing you as a husband." His tear sprinkled. He was overwhelmed with love and guilt. He was so worried that something happened to Elizabeth, or that she maybe hurt but it was actually him who hurt her.

Elizabeth turned around and put her arms around him, so very tightly. She was afraid this isn't true. She openly cried. Henry knew right away she was agitated as her grip on him kept getting tighter.

"Elizabeth, baby, look at me," he tried to coo her but she just cried more, sinking her face deeper on his chest if thatcould be possible. The last 2 hours she thought her marriage is already over. She was so afraid that she'll be back with no Henry at home.

He cupped her face, turning it towards him. Finally, she looked at him. He was thankful of the many years they have that he could read her eyes. He wiped her tears, and gently placed soft kisses on her forehead then her eyes. "I'm sorry. We are okay."

She lingered on his words. They are okay. She's still trying to sink them in. He lowered his lips on her, giving her the gentlest kiss on her lips.

"We are okay?"

"Yes we are baby. We are forever, remember?"

She reached for him and kiss him deeply. They are okay. This isn't a long lonely night after all.


End file.
